Falling
by Naru-L
Summary: [A.U.]Desejos podem ser mais obscuros do que imaginamos. Mesmo que estejam escondidos, eles ainda existem e podem se tornar realidade quando você menos espera. Culpa. Solidão... Qual é o preço pela realidade que você quer? [Catherina Isaak]


**Falling**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer**– _Trinity__ Blood não me pertence T-T_

**Fanfic** – _Naru__ L_

_Presente de Natal para a AngelloreXx._

_

* * *

_

Uma quente noite de verão. A lua cheia iluminando os jardins fracamente com a ajuda das estrelas que preenchem o firmamento. O silêncio noturno apenas quebrado pelos suaves sons noturnos. E a chegada de um estranho que arrebatará seu coração...

Imagino que esse deva ser o sonho romântico de qualquer garota, algumas mais jovens outras com a mesma idade que tenho agora. Meus sonhos sempre foram diferentes das pessoas comuns... Eu nunca fui uma garota comum, uma mulher comum... Então por que estaria sujeita aos mesmos sonhos comuns que estas compartilham?

Nos poucos anos de minha existência, não lembro de algum dia ter sido uma criança normal. Alguém cuja única preocupação era saber em qual hora ficaria livre de meus deveres para poder brincar com as outras crianças. Talvez eu tivesse deveres demais... Ou talvez minha infância tenha sido curta demais.

Eu não tive tempo livre, para brincar ou conhecer outras pessoas da minha idade. Nunca tive a chance de descobrir quem era realmente ou o que gostaria de fazer, sempre ocupada demais com os estudos... Sempre ocupada demais tentando fazer as coisas como desejam. Sempre... Sempre apenas uma boneca que não tinha direito de escolher.

Aos oito anos, a pouca liberdade que desfrutava cessou. A morte de meus pais, causada por aqueles a quem perseguiam, foi a gota d'água seus três filhos deixaram de ser apenas crianças super dotadas para assumirem o nome e responsabilidades que nossa família tinha.

O poder veio rápido para nossas mãos, ou melhor para as mãos de Francesco, meu irmão mais velho, e sua incapacidade de controlá-lo da forma como deveria nos causou muitos problemas... Mas talvez o maior deles, aquele que acabou causando sua morte, foi sua confiança exagerada em si mesmo.

Não o culpei quando ele firmou uma aliança com os vampiros. Não discuti quando ele ignorou cada uma de minhas palavras, afirmando que sabia o que estava fazendo. Não me revoltei, fugi, ou lutei quando ele ignorou os pequenos ataques isolados contra nós...

Sim, eu me calei. Mais do que deveria. Gostando ou não ele e Alessandro eram toda a família que eu possuía, e eu realmente não queria perdê-los também... Ao menos não os queria como inimigos... Mas a verdade era que Francesco era meu inimigo. Silencioso, desconfiado e não-declarado.

Meu irmão mais velho minou cada uma de minhas tentativas de ajudá-lo... O medo de que minha inteligência superasse a sua era grande demais para que levasse em conta qualquer aviso que partisse de meus lábios.

Eu o amei. Eu o odiei... E surpreendendo qualquer expectativa, chorei por sua morte prematura e inexplicável... Comparando os dois momentos tão parecidos, negros e turbulentos de minha existência... Talvez naquela noite, eu tenha chorado por mim mesma.

Sim, talvez aquelas lágrimas fossem apenas de culpa... Porque certamente, ao observar o rosto inexpressivo durante o velório... Com certeza o odiei mais do que nunca.

Por sua ignorância. Por sua necessidade de ignorar meus desejos e ideais. Por ter continuado a me desprezar até que nada sobrasse da verdadeira Catherina Sforza, além dessa casca fria, astuta e vingativa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOo****-oOo-oOo**

**Escuridão. Silêncio. Frio mesmo sendo primavera.**

**Não havia gentis vozes ao lado da mulher loira debruçada sobre a escrivaninha, os olhos azuis percorrendo relatórios de maneira incansável, buscando ferozmente algo para ocupar sua mente e afastá-la da culpa que estava sempre ameaçando sufocá-la.**

**As pouquíssimas pessoas que permaneciam a seu lado sem questioná-la há muito tempo haviam deixado seu escritório, ocupadas demais com seus próprios afazeres para se preocuparem com seu estado de espírito. – Provavelmente cansadas demais de tentar inutilmente fazer com que ela diminuísse o ritmo de trabalho que ameaçava sua saúde.**

**Amigos fiéis. Sim, eles haviam se tornado sua família, mas não podiam ajudá-la. A verdade é que provavelmente a odiariam se soubessem o que se passava em sua mente.**

**Nem mesmo Alessandro, seu único e fiel confidente, sabia de toda a verdade... Sim, o bondoso Alessandro nunca a perdoaria se soubesse de seus sentimentos sórdidos. Da culpa que a corroia. Da dor que seus pecados causavam.**

**A jovem mulher suspirou, sentindo os olhos arderem pelo esforço de continuar lendo. Fechou os olhos, recostando-se a cadeira, tentando deixar que o silencio noturno a acalmasse como costumava em sua juventude. – Sorriu consigo mesma, baixa e tristemente. Quem a ouvisse falar desse modo a julgaria uma matrona quando a verdade era que não chegara a completar vinte e seis anos.**

**Ergueu-se da cadeira, lentamente caminhando até a janela. Observando a calma que reinava no exterior... Tão diferente de como se sentia.**

**Suspirou.**

**Noites como aquela apenas a faziam se sentir pior. Paz e quietude apenas faziam com que sua insatisfação piorasse. – Como odiava noites tediosas que a faziam desejar ação. - A escuridão era apenas uma metáfora para o que ELE representava... Escuridão era o lugar em que se encontrava. **

**Como odiava se sentir assim: Fraca, incapaz, desejosa.**

**Como desejava que tudo aquilo terminasse...**

**O conhecido silêncio noturno foi quebrado repentinamente pelo som estridente do alarme da segurança ecoando por toda a propriedade. Luzes se acenderam, uma atrás da outra, vultos apareceram nas janelas enquanto vozes ásperas disparavam comandos. **

**Catherina**** piscou, antes mesmo que seu cérebro entendesse completamente o que aquele som representava ela correu, deixando o escritório e subindo os degraus para o segundo andar. Seu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado, enquanto seguia as vozes discutindo no corredor que levava aos quartos.**

**Mãos fortes a seguraram, impedindo-a de entrar no quarto. Vozes soavam a seus ouvidos sem que ela conseguisse entender o que diziam. Os olhos claros fixos na pesada porta entreaberta, procurando um indicio de que aquilo não era real.**

**- Catherina-sama.**

**- Alessandro... – Ela murmurou, tentando inutilmente libertar-se das mãos que a seguravam.**

**Um homem de meia idade deixou o quarto, e ela pode ver por sua expressão derrotada o que tinha acontecido. Um grito angustiado soou em sua mente, e pode sentir seu corpo amolecer, lágrimas silenciosas nublando sua visão enquanto deixava-se ser levada para o térreo novamente.**

**Como odiava se sentir assim: Fraca, amargurada, incapaz...**

**Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os passos se afastando, as vozes sumindo, a porta se fechando. **

**- Cuidaremos de tudo, Catherina-sama.**

**Afundou o rosto nas mãos, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas por mais tempo.**

**_'Não foi assim que eu desejei que as coisas terminassem...'_**

**Escuridão. Silêncio. Solidão.**

**oOo****-oOo-oOo**

**Um vulto delicado apareceu na porta principal, quase completamente escondido em meio a profusão de guardas, alguns parados com armas em punho, outros buscando incessantemente em meio aos cantos escuros do exterior da casa. **

**O som das botas pesadas, colidindo com o piso delicado de forma nada gentil, ecoavam pelo saguão silencioso. Ali dentro, o silencio era quebrada apenas por sussurros cogitando qual seria o desfecho daquela perseguição.**

**A jovem mulher fechou os olhos, o resquício de tristeza desaparecendo em meio a raiva que sentia.**

**- Bando de ratinhos assustados. – A voz feminina murmurada ecoou, chamando a atenção dos guardas que a cercavam. Dando de ombros aos olhares de avisos ela se afastou, passando pelo saguão, ignorando os pequenos grupos de pessoas sussurrando a sua volta.**

**Odiava se sentir dessa forma. Odiava ter que esconder os próprios sentimentos perante os outros. Odiava ter que fingir ser algo que não era... Ao menos não mais...**

**Podia sentir os olhos inchados pelo tempo que passara derramando lágrimas pela morte do irmão caçula, e isso só fazia com que se sentisse pior. - Não podia ser fraca. Não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir quando tudo a sua volta parecia desmoronar... - Poder... Nunca imaginara que o preço a pagar seria tão alto.**

**Alguns anos haviam se passado desde que aquela cena acontecera pela primeira vez, as emoções que sentia eram ao mesmo tempo parecidas e diferentes demais... Da primeira vez não sentira o peito tão apertado ao saber da invasão do palácio... Naquela longínqua noite a quase dois anos atrás, não sentira nada além de alivio misturado a sensação de culpa... Mesmo a situação sendo a mesma. **

**Os murmúrios a seguiram enquanto subia os degraus lentamente, apenas tornando mais difícil o ato te conter o desejo de correr até o refugio de seu quarto... Sua vida nunca havia sido fácil, mas perder a ultima parte que restava de sua família... Seu irmão mais querido e protegido, sem que pudesse fazer nada com suas próprias mãos... Sem duvida aquele era o momento mais difícil que já vivenciara.**

**Apertou o passo ao sair da vista dos outros, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta quase com raiva. Da situação em que se encontrava... Das pessoas lá embaixo que só queriam especular sobre coisas tão dolorosas... Da sua própria incapacidade de fazer justiça e, sobretudo, raiva da pessoa que lhe tirara tudo aquilo que era mais querido.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_Passava um pouco das duas da madrugada, a casa inteira dormia na confortadora escuridão que a madrugada trazia. O silencio apenas quebrado pelos característicos sons da noite, era uma companhia agradável para Catherina Sforza. Essa era a hora em que podia ser livre e caminhar languidamente pelos corredores desertos, em uma noite quente até mesmo pelo jardim bem cuidado que cercava a propriedade._

_Os guardas que faziam a ronda, acostumados a sua presença, apenas a observavam passar sem dizer nada. Sabiam que aquele era seu único momento de paz, então apenas a acompanhavam com o olhar até perdê-la de vista. Sem nunca comentar tal atitude ou contar aos outros o comportamento peculiar da Duquesa de Milão._

_Catherina__ continuou caminhando, passando pelos caminhos estreitos do jardim iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Sentindo todo o stress que aquele dia acumulara desaparecer à medida que o vento fresco acariciava seu rosto. _

_Ao chegar aquele pequeno recanto, afastado da propriedade apenas o suficiente para lhe garantir privacidade dos olhares cuidadosos dos guardas sobre si, tocou uma das arvores que circundavam o local, desejando que esse simples ato lhe transmitisse um pouco da rigidez e quietude que esta parecia desfrutar._

_Suspirou depois de alguns minutos, tudo parecia tão inútil. Francesco nunca daria ouvidos às suas idéias. Nunca admitira que a irmã mais nova parecia ver além dos sorrisos trocados entre os dois clãs. Ele enxergava apenas o que queria, e admitir que estava errado ao confiar nos assassinos de seus pais era um erro que o irmão mais velho nunca admitiria._

_'-Preocupe-se apenas em sorrir, Catherina... Deixe a política para aqueles com força o suficiente para realizá-la.'_

_Maldito fosse por menosprezá-la. Ela era mais forte e mais esperta, embora nunca o deixasse saber exatamente quanto, e tal fato apenas o irritava. O único pensamento que a consolava era saber que o primogênito tinha medo de sua existência..._

_- Tolo... - Fechou os olhos, dando as costas a arvore e deixando-se recostar no tronco. Respirou fundo, forçando-se a esquecer do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Aquele era seu momento e não deixaria que as ações de Francesco o estragassem._

_Um pequeno e incomum sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto os longos fios dourados escapavam de sob o manto e dançavam suavemente ao sabor do vento. Um suspiro baixo deixou seus lábios enquanto ela se permitia desfrutar da ínfima liberdade de seus atos. _

_A noite era sua. A escuridão sua companheira. Nesse momento era livre para pensar e agir como quisesse... Sim, poderia suportar qualquer coisa nos dias atribulados que se repetiam se pudesse desfrutar desses minutos de silencio e liberdade._

_As luzes externas acenderam repentinamente, fazendo-a abrir os olhos rapidamente, ferindo-os com a claridade repentina. Retesou o corpo, dando um passo para a frente quando o alarme soou, reverberando por todo o jardim. Piscou, por alguns minutos confusa com o que estava acontecendo. A ultima vez que ouvira tal som fora... Quando seus pais haviam sido assassinados._

_Estremeceu, enquanto o som estridente e incomum a seus ouvidos trazia lembranças que lutara para esquecer. As vozes dos guardas chegavam a seus ouvidos, tão ríspidas quanto as nebulosas lembranças de dez anos atrás. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, ouvindo passos se aproximarem, e apenas quando uma mão cobriu seus lábios voltou a realidade do presente._

_Os orbes claros se abriramem desespero ao sentir um braço rodear sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro a um corpo forte e quente as suas costas. Suas próprias mãos subiram, instintivamente em busca daquelas que a prendiam. Tentando inutilmente livrar-se da pessoa que a segurava tão grosseiramente._

_Um gemido frustrado escapou de seus lábios, abafado pela mão forte sobre seus lábios. Um riso baixo de escárnio chegou a seus ouvidos, quase completamente encoberto pela sirene que continuava a soar. Em uma ultima tentativa de se libertar, abriu a boca, trancando os dentes na mão que a impedia de pedir por ajuda._

_Sua única resposta foi o mesmo riso se repetindo as suas costas, a mão em sua cintura apertando-a mais contra o corpo musculoso, enquanto ela sentia o gosto metálico em seus lábios._

_'Sangue?' Piscou, enjoada com o gosto em sua boca. Tentou se afastar novamente, apenas para sentir a respiração quente tocar seu rosto._

_- Se prometer não gritar, eu a solto. _

_A voz masculina soou em seus ouvidos em um desnecessário tom murmurado. Com todo aquele barulho, duvidava que sequer a ouvissem gritar. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando se acalmar, e balançou a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente, concordando com o que o desconhecido lhe pedia._

_- Bom. – A voz soou novamente, baixa e quase rouca. A satisfação que transparecia em seu tom, fazendo-a franzir o cenho em desaprovação._

_Catherina__ afastou-se o máximo possível assim que os braços que a apertavam diminuíram a pressão em seu corpo. Ignorou a mão que segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de se afastar completamente, e passou o dorso da mão sobre os lábios inchados, tentando apagar o gosto metálico que ainda sentia._

_- Meu irmão será informado que um de seus guardas ousou me tratar dessa forma! – Virou o rosto para o rapaz, observando-o com atenção pela primeira vez. Estreitou os olhos ao ver a expressão masculina se distorcer, aquele odioso riso soando novamente como se zombasse dela. – Por que está rindo?_

_- De você. – O rapaz parou, sua expressão ainda naquela espécie de sorriso sarcástico. Os olhos negros observando a reação da garota a sua frente com satisfação – Da sua ingenuidade em acreditar que tal ameaça faria alguma diferença para mim._

_- Você. – Ela começou, seus olhos finalmente adaptados as luzes finalmente registrando que as roupas que o desconhecido vestia não era o uniforme dos guardas. As palavras deixaram seus lábios, ignorando o que as dele haviam feito em seu orgulho. – Você é a causa de toda essa confusão._

_- Brilhante dedução... Apesar de lenta. – Ele a puxou contra si, escondendo-se nas sombras quando vozes soaram mais altas, indicando que os guardas se aproximavam. – Não faça nada estúpido._

_- Falar com você é estúpido._

_- Atrair a atenção dos guardas seria mais._

_Catherina__ mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo o orgulho ferido, tentando não gritar quando ele a abraçou mais forte, puxando-a para um local mais escuro. Suspirou quando os passos passaram por eles, afastando sua única chance de escapar._

_- Pretende me matar? – Murmurou, irritada com a proximidade dos corpos. Estremecendo a cada vez que a respiração dele tocava seus cabelos. Frustrada por ser tão fraca e incapaz de acabar com aquela situação constrangedora._

_- Não esta noite._

_- É uma ameaça?_

_- Não. – Ele sorriu novamente quando o silencio voltou a predominar. – Uma promessa talvez. – Sem que ela percebesse a mão masculina deixara suas costas e tocava seu rosto suavemente._

_- Não quero vê-lo novamente._

_- Essa escolha não está em suas mãos. _

_A mulher estremeceu com as palavras murmuradas tão perto de seu rosto, suas pálpebras traiçoeiras fecharam-se lentamente. Seu corpo estremecia com o suave toque dos dedos masculinos em seu rosto, impedindo-a de se mover apesar de seu cérebro gritar para que se afastasse. - Ninguém ousara tocá-la dessa forma antes..._

_- Ainda quer se afastar? - O sarcasmo na voz masculina foi o suficiente para fazê-la abrir os olhos novamente. A expressão zombeteira inflamando sua raiva o suficiente para que conseguisse afastar a mão que a tocava. – Acho que sim..._

_- Eu realmente odeio você. – Ela falou entre dentes, sentindo o rosto corar quando ele simplesmente continuou com aquele riso baixo e odioso. Afastou as mãos dele com raiva quando ele tentou tocá-la novamente. – Nunca em minha vida tive o desprazer de encontrar pessoa mais desagradável._

_- Então não conhece pessoas o suficiente._

_Catherina__ estreitou mais os olhos, contendo as palavras que ameaçavam deixar seus lábios, era inútil tentar discutir com aquele desconhecido. Tudo o que pronunciava era rapidamente transformado em 'arma' contra si._

_- Se não vai me matar e acabou com seu jogo de 'gato e rato' com os guardas... – Apertou as mãos com força, sentindo as unhas afundarem na pele delicada de suas palmas. – Está muito frio e quero voltar para meu quarto._

_- Se não tivesse deixado meus braços não estaria sentindo frio agora._

_- Vá embora. – Sua voz elevou-se sem que percebesse. Viu-o erguer uma sobrancelha e contragosto forçou-se a baixar a voz - Vá embora antes que eu comece a gritar!_

_- Obrigado pela cortesia de apresentar uma escolha. – Ele sorriu novamente, observando franzir o cenho. – Obedecerei seu desejo... Dessa vez... Mas voltaremos a nos encontrar._

_- Não se eu puder evitar._

_- Você não pode. _

_Os lábios masculinos tocaram os dela, rápido demais para que ela tivesse qualquer reação, e aquele odioso riso zombeteiro soou a sua volta. Despertando-a da surpresa daquele ato inesperado. Seus olhos tentaram inutilmente vasculhar a escuridão, encontrando apenas o vazio. _

**oOoOoOo**

**Lágrimas de dor e frustração deixaram seus olhos, deslizando por seu rosto sem que conseguisse, ou sequer tentasse, contê-las. Não sabia exatamente a razão de estar chorando, afinal haviam tantos motivos em seu passado... A morte do irmão mais velho, sua teimosia em esconder o desconhecido que encontrara na noite anterior, sua tolice em pensar que poderia resolver as coisas sozinha. A recente morte de Alessandro...**

**Talvez estivesse derramando aquelas lágrimas por si mesma. Pela inocência perdida, por sua incapacidade de realizar o que desejara, pelo preço alto demais que pagava a cada pequeno deslize que cometia... Pela imensa culpa que sentia pesar sobre seus ombros pelas atitudes que tomara e nunca compartilhara com ninguém.**

**Segredos. **

**Era tudo o que via em seu passado desde a primeira vez que encontrara aquele desconhecido. A frustração que sentira quando ele desaparecera de sua vista, sorrindo de suas palavras, rindo de sua atitude tolamente desafiadora. A pouca fé que depositara em suas palavras no próximo encontro que tiveram.**

**Como pudera ser tão tola? **

**Como pudera acreditar que assumiria mais responsabilidades? **

**Como pudera acreditar que seria melhor do que qualquer outro?**

**Como_ ousara_ acreditar que não existia nada que pudesse impedi-la de agir de sua própria maneira?**

**Como se permitira ser cegada por sua própria prepotência?**

**Sempre se julgara superior e acabara cometendo os mesmos erros de Francesco... Será que acabaria morta também?**

**Seus olhos foram atraídos para a janela e, quase que instintivamente, caminhou até ela. Sua atenção fixa nos homens que continuavam buscando pelo culpado da morte de Alessandro.**

**Lágrimas silenciosas continuavam a deixar seus olhos, forçando-a a piscar várias vezes em uma tentativa frustrada de continuar acompanhando a ação no jardim.**

**Era tudo tão inútil... Nunca o encontrariam.**

**Afastou-se da janela quando percebeu um par de olhos azuis fixos em sua direção. Sempre tão preocupados com sua segurança... Os guardas a todo custo a protegeriam da ameaça que pairava sobre sua família, mas sem saber que ela era a principal culpada... Sem jamais descobrir que sua existência fraca era a principal causa de tudo aquilo.**

**Quase desejava ser realmente a próxima da lista. Quase desejava ter sido a primeira a ser morta... Ao menos não teria passado todos aqueles anos lutando contra o arrependimento... Não estaria sufocando com a dor da culpa.**

**Se ao menos tivesse sido forte o bastante, esperta o bastante, fria o bastante, naquela longínqua noite em que Francesco morrera... Sim, se ao menos fosse mais forte... Tudo teria terminado antes mesmo que começasse, mas aquele pequeno segredo... Aquele pequeno resquício de revolta contra tudo o que sofria fizera com que se calasse. **

**Nunca admitiria a ninguém. Nunca antes sequer admitira a si mesma, mas era a culpada por tudo o que acontecia ali.**

**Escuridão Silencio****. Solidão.**

**Tão doloroso... Mas um preço pequeno demais a pagar por suas ações.**

**Segredo. Traição. Morte.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_Catherina__ abriu os olhos, sentando na cama quando o som estridente do alarme voltou a soar em menos de duas semanas. Piscou várias vezes, não conseguindo entender o que estava acontecendo àquela hora da noite. Desde o encontro no jardim com o desconhecido, estava evitando dar seus passeios noturnos. Recolhia-se cedo e adormecia muito antes que qualquer outra pessoa. – Claro que isso tinha um preço. Sentia-se cada vez mais frustrada perante a indiferença de Francesco._

_Ergueu-se da cama, esquecendo-se de vestir algo por cima da camisola finamente bordada e aproximou-se da janela de vidro, permanecendo escondida pelas cortinas que dançavam ao ritmo da brisa noturna._

_Pode ouvir os guardas saindo da casa, os murmúrios que escapavam das janelas vizinhas e chegavam a seus ouvidos em uma massa sem sentido. Apoiou as mãos no batente da janela, tentando identificar algo na penumbra que justificasse toda aquela confusão_

_Inútil._

_Suspirou, afastando-se da janela, caminhando o mais rápido que podia na escuridão quase completa do quarto. No momento que suas mãos tocaram o robe sobre a cama, sentiu a mão sobre seus lábios novamente._

_Piscou confusa, sentindo o corpo ser imobilizado pelo braço masculino em sua cintura. Puxando-a de forma familiar contra ELE. _

_Fechou os olhos, seu corpo negando-se a se mover. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Mantivera-se dentro da proteção da casa, ele não podia ter entrado ali sem que ninguém percebesse... _

_Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente. Seria essa a razão para os alarmes terem soado?_

_- Eu disse que nos encontraríamos novamente._

**oOoOoOo**

**- Eu disse que nos encontraríamos novamente.**

**Catherina**** piscou, a frase familiar ainda ecoando a sua volta. Uma repetição daquilo que sempre acontecia: Um local escuro e deserto, os guardas procurando desesperadamente pelo intruso enquanto ele se escondia bem debaixo de seus narizes... Na verdade, aquilo não era se esconder. Isaak gostava de aparecer onde os outros não pensariam em procurá-lo... Arriscando-se a ser descoberto. Confiando demais no poder que pensava ter sobre ela.**

**- Acho que já sabe do meu presente.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Quer saber o que está acontecendo? – A voz masculina soou próximo a seu ouvido, a respiração quente tocando seu rosto suavemente... O polegar acariciou sua bochecha. Levemente. Quase carinhosamente. Quase. Apenas o bastante para lhe dizer que aquilo era real._

_Catherina__ balançou a cabeça confirmando, era tudo o que podia fazer para responder ao dono da mão que cobria seus lábios._

_Aquele odioso sorriso de escárnio soou em seus ouvidos como o desembainhar de um punhal, ferindo seu orgulho. Mostrando o quanto era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra aquele homem._

_- Alguém morreu. – Ele falou, casualmente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo, fazendo-a estremecer. – Não quer saber quem?_

_Catherina__ fechou os olhos com força, suas mãos fechando-se sobre o braço em sua cintura._

_'Não!' sua mente gritou. Não queria saber quem havia morrido, provavelmente pelas mesmas mãos que agora a seguravam firmemente contra o corpo masculino._

_- Devo interpretar seu silencio como um 'sim'? – Aquele riso baixo soou novamente em seus ouvidos, a mão sobre seus lábios diminuindo a pressão. – Você prefere saber o nome ou devo apenas dizer que é alguém que conhece?_

_- Nome. – Ela ouviu o som da própria voz, sussurrada contra a palma que ainda tocava seus lábios. – Diga-me o nome._

_- Francesco de Médici_

_- Meu irmão? – A pergunta tola deixou seus lábios, e pela primeira vez não se sentiu inferiorizada quando ele riu de suas reações. Se a situação fosse outra, ela mesma riria de sua estupidez... De sua fraqueza._

_- Existe outro?_

_- Não..._

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem. A mão em sua cintura a segurou com mais firmeza, forçando-a a permanecer em pé. _

_Ele havia matado seu irmão... E agora estava ali... Pretendia matá-la também?_

_- Não está curiosa para saber o que faço aqui?_

**oOoOoOo**

**- Continua sendo um ser desagradável, sempre se infiltrando onde não é desejado.**

**- Palavras duras para se dizer a alguém que acabou de presenteá-la... Pela segunda vez... Sem pedir nada em troca.**

**- Exterminar minha família é o que chama de presente?**

**- Proporcionar-lhe liberdade, é o que chamo de presente.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Terminar o que começou na outra noite._

_- De certa maneira sim._

_- Vai... – Ela fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco antes de completar, mantendo a voz firme mesmo que interiormente estivesse tremendo. – Vai me matar também?_

_- Não, garota tola. – Ele riu divertido, mais alto dessa vez. Quase como se não se importasse de ser ouvido. Quase como se não pudesse ser ouvido por outra pessoa além dela. – Morte é algo simples demais para alguém como você. E devo dizer... – Os dedos dele tocaram seu rosto, suavemente forçando-a a erguer os olhos até encontrar os seus – Os planos que tenho são tudo, menos simples._

_- O que--?_

_- Considere um presente._

_- Devo considerar a morte de meu irmão um presente? – Mesmo que tentasse não pode controlar o tom agudo que sua voz obteve. _

_- Claro... – O rosto masculino aproximou-se do seu, os lábios parando a centímetros de distancia – Não considera liberdade total o maior presente que alguém pode lhe dar?_

_- Eu não—_

_- Nunca desejou, secretamente, é claro, que Francesco não estivesse em seu caminho? – Dedos finos deslizaram pelos fios loiros, afastando-os do rosto delicado enquanto ele continuava a falar aquelas palavras odiosas naquele tom falsamente doce e hipnotizante. – Nunca desejou ser mais do que apenas uma boneca que não tinha função nenhuma, além de sorrir para desconhecidos que não conheciam seu valor ou ouviam suas idéias?_

_- Não! – Ela quase gritou, afastando-se dele o máximo possível – Eu nunca desejei que ele morresse!_

_- Apenas que não existisse?_

_- Pare!_

_- Não entendo a relutância dos humanos em admitirem seus desejos._

_- É errado! Não desejei a morte de meu irmão!_

_- A quem está tentando convencer agora?_

_- Pare de falar essas mentiras odiosas!_

_- Pare de agir como uma tola desmiolada, covarde demais para admitir seus desejos! – Pela primeira vez a voz masculina soou irritada, fazendo com que entendesse que aquela situação não era um sonho, por mais surreal que parecesse. – Está fazendo com que eu me arrependa de incluí-la em meus planos._

_- Vá embora._

_- Sempre expulsa amigos?_

_- Amigos não matam meu irmão dizendo ser um presente!_

_- Não sabem seus desejos._

_- Amigos não entram em meu quarto escondidos!_

_- Talvez não tenham descoberto uma entrada._

_- Amigos não tentam me assustar._

_- Peço desculpas por isso, não era minha intenção assustá-la._

_- Vá embora! – Ela repetiu com mais firmeza, seus olhos buscando desesperadamente por uma saída._

_- Talvez eu seja mais do que um amigo._

_- Eu saberia seu nome se fosse meu amigo._

_- Essa é a única razão para não o sermos?_

_- Isso e o pequeno detalhe de ter matado Francesco! – Catherina deu um passo para trás quando ele voltou a se aproximar – Vá embora!_

_- Talvez precise de um tempo para se acostumar com seu novo status, Duquesa de Milão – Dedos macios tocaram seus lábios, provocando-lhe uma reação que não conseguia compreender, trazendo de volta a odiosa lembrança do beijo roubado a poucas noites atrás. – Você não precisa mais agir apenas como uma boneca de porcelana, sem vida. – Ela piscou, os olhos fixos nos dele, observando-os baixarem lentamente para seus lábios – Sem cérebro e sem força._

_- Fora! – Ela gritou, empurrando-o para longe e aproximando-se da janela sem que ele no entanto fizesse qualquer gesto para impedi-la._

_- Voltaremos a nos encontrar. – Ele sorriu, dando-lhe as costas. – Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer._

_- O que?_

_- Agora sabe meu nome, Catherina Sforza. – Ela piscou, virando-se para procurá-lo nas sombras. – Talvez me considere um amigo da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos._

_- Nunca._

**oOoOoOo**

**- Alessandro não era como Francesco... Você não devia tê-lo matado.**

**- Levou todos esses anos para finalmente admitir que desejava se livrar de seu irmão mais velho?**

**- Alessandro era jovem. Inocente. Bondoso. – Catherina continuou, ignorando a provocação – Você não devia tê-lo assassinado! Eu nunca desejei que morresse!**

**- Ele estava em nosso caminho.**

**- _Nosso... _Caminho?**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Catherina…._

_A gentil voz chamando seu nome despertou a jovem mulher. Ela piscou, virando-se para encarar o adolescente parado a poucos passos a sua frente._

_- Alessandro. – Ela murmurou em resposta,forçando um sorriso enquanto estendia a mão para o irmão mais novo. – Não está cansado? Ninguém vai recriminá-lo se for descansar..._

_- Não mais do que você, irmã... _

_- Não posso sair daqui, Alessandro._

_- Precisa descansar, mal parou desde que os alarmes soaram._

_- Descansarei quando isto estiver terminado._

_- Vai ficar doente..._

_- Agora não! – A voz feminina soou mais ríspida do que tinha planejado e ela suspirou ao sentir o irmão se encolher um pouco. - Não se preocupe, Alessandro... Haverá tempo para descanso depois._

_O garoto apenas concordou com um aceno leve, baixando a cabeça em silencio. Como sempre que era contrariado, a timidez de Alessandro voltava a aparecer e ele se escondia do mundo... O irmão caçula só queria ajudá-la, sabia disso, mas... Ninguém podia ajudá-la.._

_Catherina__ suspirou, desviando os olhos da figura franzina para as pessoas conversando baixinho no grande salão. Nunca em sua vida desprezara tanto as pessoas fracas que a cercavam, sempre ignorando a dor alheia... Sempre preocupadas apenas com si mesmas._

_Olhares amedrontados, vozes sussurradas questionando suas possíveis decisões futuras... Olhares invejosos, vozes sussurradas questionando quanto tempo ela duraria na posição que herdara do irmão... Olhares carregados de raiva... Dor... Desconfiança... _

_Era isso mesmo que tinha desejado?_

_- Catherina-sama..._

_Catherina__ ergue-se da cadeira lentamente, virando-se para encara o homem que a chamara. As pálidas mãos delicadas percorreram o tecido negro de sua roupa, tentando inutilmente apagar aquela sensação de culpa que a perseguia... Tentando inutilmente desfazer a impressão que a escuridão de suas roupas estava mesclando-se lentamente a sua alma._

_- Catherina Sforza... – Ela piscou, erguendo a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz masculina, e encontrando aquela mesma expressão indecifrável enquanto ele continuava a falar. – Sinto muito por sua perda._

_- Willian...- Catherina começou, buscando o conselheiro sem poder esconder a surpresa - Ele é..._

_- Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer... – O rapaz sorriu, interrompendo-a. – Acredito que nunca fomos apresentados... Seu irmão era muito protetor..._

_- Você conhecia Francesco?_

_- Claro, eu o ajudei nas negociações com os Methuselah._

**oOoOoOo**

**- _Nosso_... Caminho?**

**Isaak**** riu, recebendo um olhar enviesado em resposta. Acendeu o cigarro, observando a brasa brilhar na penumbra do quarto, o característico aroma de tabaco tomando conta do ambiente.**

**- Sua lentidão em compreender certas coisas me diverte.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Vampiro! – A voz de Alessandro soou mais alta do que deveria, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas. – Ele é um—_

_- Espantosa dedução, rapaz. – Isaak falou calmamente, com o mesmo tom jocoso que Catherina aprendera a odiar em seus poucos encontros._

_- Alessandro-sama. – William foi o primeiro a reagir, aproximando-se do rapaz com um olhar de censura. – Acho que precisa descansar._

_- Eu não—_

_- Alessandro. – Catherina o cortou, sem tirar os olhos de Isaak – Acompanhe William._

_- Não posso deixá-la sozinha. – O rapaz começou, parando quando a irmã virou o rosto em sua direção. Os conhecidos olhos azuis frios como nunca os vira antes. _

_- Está sendo desrespeitoso, não apenas comigo, mas com o resto das pessoas aqui, Alessandro._

_– Sinto muito, irmã._

_- Peça desculpas a—_

_- Não é necessário. – Isaak a cortou, atraindo a atenção dos três para si – Tenho certeza que ele não tinha a intenção de ofender... Está apenas cansado... E isso o fez não pensar antes de falar a verdade..._

_- Meu irmão foi indelicado. – Catherina falou entre dentes, tentando manter a voz baixa apesar da irritação crescente – Não deve se dirigir a um membro do império—_

_- Eu não disse que faço parte do império... Apenas que ajudei seu irmão com as negociações._

_- Catherina... – Alessandro chamou novamente, aproximando-se da irmã, reconhecendo os poucos sinais que ela deixava transparecer de que estava irritada por ser interrompida a cada frase que começava. _

_- Está tudo bem, Alessandro. – Ela sorriu, apertando a mão que o irmão colocara em sua cintura – Aceite a sugestão de William e vá descansar._

_O rapaz apenas concordou com um aceno, lançando um ultimo olhar apreensivo para a irmã antes de se afastar com William._

_- Agora... – Catherina começou em voz baixa. – Pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Despedindo-me do falecido?_

_- Claro... Porque eram grandes amigos. – Ela respondeu, tentando manter o tom de voz neutro e falhando miseravelmente. – Agora conte a verdade._

_- Apenas se você fizer o mesmo. – Isaak sorriu com o olhar confuso que suas palavras provocaram na jovem a sua frente – Admita que saber da morte de Francesco foi um alivio._

_Catherina__ estreitou os olhos, fechando as mãos em punhos, aproveitando-se que seu gesto não poderia ser notado pelos outros uma vez que suas mãos estavam quase que completamente cobertas pelas longas mangas negras do traje de luto._

_- Nunca. _

_- Posso esperar... Pode dizer o mesmo sobre você?_

**oOoOoOo**

**- Importa-se de não fumar aqui?**

**- Esqueci que você não gosta de me ver fumando.**

**- Está se dando mais importância do que tem na realidade. – Catherina o cortou – O que não gosto é que meu quarto fique impregnado com esse odioso cheiro que...**

**- Faz com que se lembre de mim?**

**- Está desviando do assunto principal.**

**- Será que estou mesmo?**

**oOo-oOo-oOo **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desejos.

A natureza humana é mesmo complicada, vive constantemente desejando mais... Mais poder. Mais dinheiro. Mais liberdade... Irritam-se com facilidade, desejam que os obstáculos a sua frente sejam retirados, mas quando você faz o que querem lutam contra você até o ultimo minuto.

Eu me surpreenderia se não observasse em silencio por tanto tempo. Eu me surpreenderia se não houvesse tanto neles que me fascinam... Ou se não houvesse uma pessoa em particular que exerce esse poder sobre mim.

Fraca. Indecisa. Cheia de falhas como a maioria de sua raça... Humana até o ultimo momento.

Eu soube, desde o primeiro momento que pousei meus olhos sobre a figura delicada, que Catherina Sforza não era como os outros. – Os orbes azuis, embora parecessem cheios de ternura, escondiam aquele brilho determinado... Aquela frieza que apenas os que detém mais poder possuem.

Ela não era uma humana qualquer, disposta a encolher-se em um canto, chorando por sua falta de sorte, observando o que os outros possuíam e ela não... Sim, Catherina era uma lutadora... E, com o auxilio da pessoa certa, se tornaria alguém capaz de usar todo o poder que desejava.

Aparência frágil, escondendo o espírito forte. Gestos delicados, escondendo sua capacidade de luta. Sorrisos condencentes, escondendo a raiva por sua falta de poder. Palavras doces, escondendo sua verdadeira inteligência.

Sim, ela merecia uma chance... De ter em mãos tudo aquilo que desejava – E nunca teria agindo como uma humana tola, sempre preocupada com a opinião de sua raça... Sempre preocupada em fazer as coisas da maneira correta.

Catherina Sforza nunca foi uma humana comum, apenas fingiu ser.

E eu a desejei, assim como os tolos humanos desejam poder, dinheiro e liberdade, eu a desejei.

Como um tolo humano eu desejei aquilo que estava fora de meu alcance.

Como um tolo humano, deixe-me levar por pequenas vitórias.

Como um humano, deixe-me cegar pelo prêmio a ser conquistado.

Pensando bem, por ela, eu me tornei humano.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

**Isaak**** tragou o cigarro, lentamente desfrutando de seu sabor, observando a mulher a sua frente franzir o cenho ao observer a fumaça deixar seus lábios e se espalhar pelo quarto.**

**- Deveria usar preto mais vezes.**

**- Sua opinião não me importa.**

**- Claro que não... – Ele sorriu, aproximando-se da janela. – Você não se importa com a opinião de ninguém, contanto que obtenha aquilo que deseja.**

**- Assim como você.**

**- Está admitindo que somos mais parecidos do que pensou a principio?**

**- Estou dizendo que é o que você deseja. – Ela devolveu, caminhando lentamente até a cama e tocando o pequeno abajour sem acendê-lo. – É esse seu desejo? Fazer com que eu me torne apenas uma sombra escura do que já fui?**

**- Acredita realmente que já foi humana?**

**- Eu sou humana.**

**- Não... – Isaak sorriu, virando-se lentamente para fitá-la. – Apenas desejou arduamente ser uma.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_'-Eu posso esperar… Pode dizer o mesmo de você?'_

_As últimas palavras de Isaak no velório de Francesco continuavam a ressoar na mente de Catherina, soando cada vez mais como um desafio de vontades... Deixando-a presa a uma existência que ela deseja esquecer._

_Quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquele ultimo encontro? _

_Semanas, meses talvez. _

_Dias sem conta desde que ele pronunciara aquelas palavras. _

_Semanas negras em que ela mergulhara na árdua tarefa de assumir a posição de Francesco, consolar Alessandro e... Esconder sua culpa de todas as pessoas que a cercavam._

_Meses, dois meses, sem a presença irritante de Isaak Fernand Von Kämpfer, mas contrário ao que imaginara, não vê-lo não era igual a esquecê-lo. Suas ações, suas palavras haviam ficado em sua mente. Manchando suas mãos com o sangue da família e sua mente com a culpa de seus desejos escondidos._

_Nunca admitiria que a morte do irmão mais velho a deixara mais leve. Nunca admitiria em voz alta o quanto desejara que ele nunca existisse... Mas isso não apagava aquela irritante voz em sua mente._

_- Catherina-sama? – A voz gentil soou seguida pelas leves batidas à porta, tirando-a de seus pensamentos conturbadas e trazendo-a de volta a realidade.._

_- Entre._

_- Alguém deseja vê-la. – A garota morena falou, parada na porta como se tentasse impedir a entrada de um estranho._

_- Eu deveria estar esperando alguém?_

_- Ele não marcou esse encontro, mas como servia a seu irmão..._

_- Servia meu irmão? - Catherina piscou, observando a figura imponente surgir atrás de Noelle._

_- Sforza-sama. – Isaak falou lentamente, um leve tom de troça transparecendo em sua voz._

_- Isaak... – Catherina murmurou, notando a expressão da garota ao ouvi-la chamar o homem daquela forma. Desviou os olhos da porta para os papéis em sua mesa. – Estou ocupada como pode ver, o que tem a me dizer não pode esperar?_

_- Posso esperar... – Ele começou, os olhos fixos na figura feminina que se esforçava em parecer ocupada – Mas não tenho certeza se você pode dizer o mesmo._

_- Trate-a com respeito, insolente._

_- Noelle... – Catherina chamou gentilmente, fitando a garota calmamente. – Está tudo bem, posso cuidar disso sozinha._

_A garota se afastou da porta, dando passagem ao rapaz com um olhar que não escondia seu descontentamento._

_- Estarei em minha mesa se precisar. – Noelle falou antes de fechar a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos._

_- Belo cão de guarda arrumou._

_- Imagino... Que Noelle não seja o motivo pelo qual tenha vindo aqui._

_- Sempre direta._

_- Sua presença me incomoda. Diga o que quer para que eu possa me livrar dela de uma vez por todas._

_- Acho que descobrir meu nome não ajudou muito em nossa amizade._

_- Não somos amigos._

_- Cúmplices talvez?_

**oOoOoOo**

**Catherina**** fechou os olhos sem saber o que ou como responder aquelas palavras.Talvez, em parte concordasse com o que ele dizia, havia tentado por anos se enquadrar ao que esperavam dela, mas sempre em vão.**

**Nunca seria doce e sonhadora com as outras mulheres. Nunca tivera sonhos tolos, esperando arduamente que se tornassem realidade... Aquilo parecia sempre tão... Humano.**

**- Nunca desejei ser como os outros.**

**- Claro que não, isso seria humano demais.**

**- Você não está fazendo sentido! – Ela falou exasperada, virando-se na direção da janela sem encontrá-lo – O que preciso fazer para que me deixe em paz?**

**- Aceitar a verdade. – A voz masculina soou de algum ponto atrás dela, sobressaltando-a.**

**- A real... – Catherina perguntou tentando se manter calma, virando-se lentamente para encontrá-lo mais próximo do que imaginara - Ou a que você imagina? **

**- Só existe uma. – Isaak sorriu, tocando o rosto delicado, forçando-a gentilmente a encará-lo.**

**- Eu não sou como você.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Por que insiste nisso? – Catherina jogou os papéis sobre a mesa, erguendo os olhos para encontrar o rapaz a sua frente. – Por que insiste em dizer que fui a culpada pela morte de Francesco?_

_- Estranha escolha de palavras... Eu nunca disse culpada, apenas que ficou feliz pelo acontecimento._

_- É a mesma coisa!_

_- Não... – Ele sorriu, acomodando-se em uma das cadeiras e acendo o cigarro lentamente – Só poderia ser culpada se o tivesse matado com suas próprias mãos... Coisa que não fez._

_- Apenas desejei? – Ela estreitou os olhos, fechando as mãos sobre a mesa, tentada a socá-la para desprender um pouco da raiva que sentia naquele momento. – Devo considerar isso um consolo?_

_- Não sei... Deve?_

_- Desejo matar você nesse momento... Sou menos culpada uma vez que não pretendo concretizar esse pensamento com minhas próprias mãos?_

_- Seria interessante vê-la tentar... – Ele falou calmamente, observando-a franzir o cenho com um sorriso._

_- Não sou tola para lhe dar uma oportunidade para me matar._

_- Você ainda pensa que desejo matá-la?_

_- Não sei o que pensar! – Catherina falou irritada, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa com mais força que o necessário e levantando-se – Eu não sei o que você é ou o que deseja!_

_- Talvez eu deseje apenas o mesmo que você._

_- Matar meu irmão? Obter seu lugar? Conseguir mais poder?_

_- Esses são seus desejos?_

_- Não. – Aproximou-se dele rapidamente, tirando o cigarro de suas mãos e apagando-o – No momento, desejo apenas me livrar de você._

_- Entendo... – Issak ergueu-se lentamente, o mesmo sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto – Deseja manchar suas mãos em meu sangue? – Agarrou o pulso delicado quando ela tentou se afastar – Quer se tornar culpada também?_

_- Solte-me agora ou vou gritar._

_- Já ouvi essas palavras antes... – Ele continuou, sorrindo enquanto retirava um pequena adaga do bolso interno de seu paletó e colocava na palma delicada. – Devo acreditar que tudo o que faz são ameaças?_

_- Como entrou aqui com isso? – Catherina perguntou, olhando assustada para a lamina fria, enquanto ele forçava sua mão a fechar-se no cabo trabalhado._

_- Confiante demais. – Ele sorriu, segurando a mão feminina com mais firmeza – Humanos sempre são confiantes demais... Impressionante como não pensam que você é uma ameaça se os 'ajudou'..._

_- Pare com isso, Isaak. – Catherina tentou se afastar, deixando um gemido baixo escapar de seus lábios quando ele a puxou contra seu corpo, forçando a ponta da lamina contra seu abdômen. – Pare!_

_- Qual o problema, Catherina? – Ele riu com o terror estampado nos olhos azuis que fitavam a ponta da adaga – Não é seu desejo me fazer desaparecer?_

_- Não desse modo... – Ela fechou os olhos, quando ele puxou seu braço,forçando-a a afundar a lamina em seu corpo. Estremeceu ouvindo o gemido baixo que escapou dos lábios masculinos enquanto sentia o liquido viscoso manchar suas mãos. – Isaak..._

_- Agora... – Ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, apoiando-se nela – Você também é culpada de algo..._

**oOoOoOo**

**Isaak**** riu novamente, segurando o rosto feminino com mais firmeza quando ela tentou desviar o olhar. Estreitou os olhos, aproximando o rosto do dela.**

**- Gostaria de saber quantas vezes repetiu essa mesma frase para si mesma.**

**- Solte-me.**

**- Conseguiu fazê-la soar verdadeira?**

**- Isaak... – Ela fechou os olhos, tentando fugir do que via nos olhos negros. Tentando convencer a si mesma que o brilho de desejo não estava estampado em seus olhos da mesma maneira que estava nos dele. – Eu já te 'matei' uma vez... Por que continua com isso?**

**- Porque, minha adorável Duquesa de Milão, você não desejou realmente acabar comigo... – Ele murmurou, roçando os lábios nos dela suavemente – Se, por apenas um minuto, tivesse conseguido me convencer que não desejava minha companhia...**

**- Eu não... – Catherina parou, abrindo os olhos lentamente – Eu não quero mais sofrer...**

**- Não sou a causa de seu sofrimento. – A voz masculina não passou de um sussurro, quase inaudível a seus ouvidos.**

**- Não faz nada para acabar com ele... – Ela murmurou, estremecendo ao sentir o roçar de lábios a cada palavra. – Está me ferindo desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos.**

**- Não, Catherina... – Ele afundou os dedos nos longos fios dourados, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios – Você está ferindo a si mesma. – Completou antes de colar os lábios aos dela.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Por que fez isso? – Catherina perguntou, fazendo com que ele se sentasse na cadeira que ocupara até poucos momentos atrás._

_- Manchar suas mãos? – Ele perguntou, o rosto sem nenhum sinal de dor quando ela se afastou, as mãos ainda segurando a adaga com firmeza._

_- Tudo é uma brincadeira para você?_

_- Não. – Os olhos negros brilharam com satisfação ao observar as mãos pálidas cobertas com seu sangue. – Tudo o que faço é extremamente sério._

_- Fique aqui, - Catherina falou, a voz tremula ao observar o liquido vermelho pingando no chão - Vou chamar alguém._

_- E como pretende explicar isto aos outros?_

_- Não posso deixá-lo morrer aqui! – Ela balançou a cabeça, deixando que a lâmina caísse a seus pés. – Quem se importa com o que pensarão de mim?_

_- Eu me importo. – Isaak levantou-se lentamente, observando o choque nos olhos azuis com um sorriso – Considere isso uma pequena troca... Matei seu irmão, manchando minhas mãos com o sangue de sua família..._

_- E fez com que eu fizesse o mesmo com você?_

_- Deixei que derramasse meu sangue... Não parece justo?_

_- Você disse que eu não era culpada... Disse que enquanto não realizasse meus desejos com minhas próprias mãos não seria culpada..._

_- Sim, foi o que disse._

_- Então... – Catherina baixou a cabeça, fixando o olhar nas mãos cobertas com o sangue dele – Por que?_

_- Apenas para que você pudesse realmente ver a sujeira que sente... Apenas para fazer você aceitar que não importa o que dizem, se desejar o bastante para tomar alguma atitude... – Tocou as mãos dela suavemente, observando-a estremecer com suas palavras – Pode tornar tudo realidade._

_- Eu não sou como você. Não posso ficar parada observando alguém morrer..._

_- Não vou morrer, garota tola. – Ele sorriu, observando-a levantar os olhos surpresa – Não por suas mãos. Não nesse momento._

_- Então isso tudo..._

_- Foi apenas para fazê-la manchar-se de sangue. – Isaak tocou o rosto dela rapidamente antes de se afastar – Uma bela visão, devo dizer._

_- Eu o odeio por me fazer passar por isso._

_- Imagino que sim... – Ele sorriu, dando-lhe as costas – Se lhe servir de consolo... – Abriu a porta, começando a sair enquanto completava – Eu também me odeio por isso. _

_- O que? – Catherina piscou, observando a porta se fechar atrás dele. – Isaak..._

**oOoOoOo**

**Catherina**** fechou os olhos lentamente, deixando que ele a puxasse contra seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Podia sentir o peito se apertar mais a cada toque das mãos dele em suas costas, os dedos longos afundando nos fios dourados enquanto correspondia ao beijo. Lágrimas grossas deixaram seus olhos, percorrendo sua face e mesclando-se ao beijo. Suas mãos apertaram o grosso casaco escuro que ele usava em busca de apoio.**

**Baixou a cabeça quando se separaram, desejando com todas as forças que pudesse desaparecer. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo os dedos masculinos percorrerem seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas.**

**- Por que? – Ela perguntou fracamente, odiando-se por ceder aos desejos e deixá-lo tocá-la daquela forma... Odiando-se por desejar que ele continuasse a tocá-la – Por que, Isaak?**

**- O que deseja saber?**

**- Por que eu? Por que não qualquer outra mulher?**

**- Outra mulher teria sido fácil demais.**

**- É só isso que deseja? – Catherina afastou-se repentinamente, os olhos azuis ainda úmidos brilhando com uma emoção desconhecida – Meu corpo?**

**- Se fosse apenas isso que desejo, teria conseguido facilmente naquela primeira noite nos jardins.**

**- O que você quer? – Ela quase gritou, afastando-se dele – Meu corpo? Minha alma? – Fechou as mãos com força, afundando as unhas nas palmas delicadas – Esqueça, apenas nesse momento, de seus enigmas estúpidos! Diga-me o que deseja!**

**- Eu desejo tudo.**

**oOoOoO**** Flashback OoOoOo**

_- Boa noite, Isaak._

_- Estava esperando por mim? – Ele sorriu, aproximando-se da figura sentada atrás da mesa, encarando o cômodo escuro com um olhar vazio._

_- Não, mas sabia que viria._

_- Alguma razão em especial?_

_- Estamos passando por um período difícil. – Catherina respondeu calmamente. Podia senti-lo se aproximar, mas estava cansada demais de fugir. Os anos haviam provado que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para livrar-se do toque dele – Batalhas. Sangue derramado desnecessariamente. Mortes sem explicação.._

_- Devo me sentir lisonjeado por você ligar minha existência a toda a desgraça que ocorre?_

_- Estaria mentindo se me dissesse que se ofende com minhas palavras._

_- Da mesma maneira que você continua mentindo para si mesma._

_- Minta para mim. – Catherina murmurou, virando-se para fitá-lo. Quase desejando que tivesse deixado uma das luzes acesas para poder ver a reação dele as suas palavras – Minta para mim e então seremos dois mentirosos._

_- Não sei se estou seguindo sua linha de raciocínio, Catherina._

_- Já me tornou uma assassina como você. – Ela falou calmamente, sentindo a mão dele pousar em seu ombro direito – Minta para mim, e assim seremos dois mentirosos também._

_- Esteve ouvindo seu irmãozinho se queixar novamente, não esteve? – Isaak perguntou, abaixando-se ao lado da cadeira que ela ocupava._

_- Alessandro não se queixa de nada, apenas não consegue dormir – Catherina sorriu sem humor – Ele tem tanto medo dos perigos que rondam todos... Imagino qual seria sua reação se soubesse quem foi o culpado pela morte de Francesco._

_- Você me surpreende, Catherina. – Isaak acariciou o rosto delicado, observando a expressão feminina continuar impassível – Você apenas desejou que Francesco desaparecesse... Não o matou com suas próprias mãos._

_- Eu poderia ter impedido._

_- Lendo meus pensamentos para descobrir minhas intenções?_

_- Avisando os guardas sobre sua presença naquela primeira noite._

_- Esqueça essa tolice. – Isaak levantou exasperado, sua voz demonstrando um pouco de irritação. – Não importa o que tentasse fazer para me impedir—_

_- Alessandro diz—_

_- Sempre esse pirralho inúiil! – Catherina piscou, virando para o rapaz um pouco assustada – Você estaria bem melhor sem ele._

_- Deixe meu irmão em paz, Isaak. – Ela estreitou os olhos, erguendo-se rapidamente, tentando alcançá-lo sem no entanto ter algum sucesso. – Isaak? – Chamou mais alto, procurando pelo interruptor. – Isaak, você me ouviu? Não toque... – Ela piscou novamente quando a luz a ofuscou por alguns minutos. – Em meu irmão. – Ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo o som da própria voz ecoar no cômodo vazio._

**oOoOoOo**

**Catherina**** o fitou em silencio, sentindo o corpo enrijecer com aquelas palavras. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo as mãos doerem com a força que empregá-la em mantê-las fechadas.**

**- Não poder ter tudo. – Murmurou, deixando-se cair sentada na cama. **

**- Não lhe dei tudo o que desejava?**

**- Eu nunca desejei a morte de Alessandro.**

**- Ele a tornava fraca.**

**- Ele era meu apoio! – Catherina levantou a cabeça depressa, observando-o se aproximar. – Alessandro era a única parte pura que restou em minha vida!**

**- E por essa exata razão a tornava fraca. – Ele sorriu, observando-a erguer-se lentamente. – Humana. Culpada. **

**- Alessandro estava fora de seus limites, Isaak... Você não deveria tê-lo envolvido em seus planos.**

**- Você. Você é o prêmio que eu tentei conquistar... – Isaak aproximou-se dela lentamente, tocando seu rosto sem que ela tentasse se afastar. – Você é a culpada pela morte dele.**

**- Eu não—**

**- Eu desejei você. Desde o primeiro momento. – Deslizou a mão pelas costas delicadas enquanto continuava na mesma voz sem emoção – Eu vi o que você podia ser e desejei que tivesse a chance de concretizar seus desejos.**

**- Você nunca desejou que eu fosse feliz.**

**- Desejei que fosse livre.**

**- Eu não quero esse tipo de liberdade! – Ela falou entre dentes, erguendo a mão entre os dois, deixando que a arma que pegara sob os travesseiros finalmente aparecesse. **

**- Tem certeza que deseja me matar? – Isaak riu, os olhos negros brilhando com satisfação, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse da primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, e como o odiara por fazer com que se sentisse inferior apenas com aquele riso baixo e sarcástico.**

**- Eu preciso me livrar de você. – Catherina fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de abri-los novamente – De sua influencia. De suas palavras.**

**- No momento que puxar esse gatilho vai se tornar aquilo que sempre desejei...**

**- Mas você não estará por perto para ver isso! – Ela murmurou, a voz tão tremula quanto suas mãos ao baixar o cano da arma para o peito masculino, - Adeus Isaak...**

**Isaak**** apenas sorriu, sem fazer menção de se mover. Catherina fechou os olhos, afastando-se o suficiente para que pudesse segurar o revolver com as duas mãos. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes deixarem seus olhos, encolhendo-se ao ouvir o estrondo que a arma fez ao ser disparada.**

**Ela abriu os olhos, observando-o cair de joelhos a sua frente, sentindo-o o liquido pegajoso escorrer por seu rosto enquanto os olhos negros continuavam a encará-la com aquele mesmo brilho zombeteiro de sempre.**

**Deixou-se cair de joelhos, a arma ainda quente apoiada sobre a longa saia escarlate enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a percorrer sua face. Quentes. Dolorosas. A dor em seu peito intensificando a cada soluço que escapava de seu lábios.**

**'Sabe que no momento que apertar esse gatilho vai se tornar tudo aquilo que desejei?'**

**- Eu sei... – Catherina ergue a cabeça, encarando a porta de seu quarto ser aberta com força pelos guardas. – Eu apenas não me importo mais.**

**oOo-oOo-oOo **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOo****-oOo-oOo**

Em meus poucos anos de existência, houveram poucas coisas que me fizeram realmente feliz... Era quase estranho, que coisas insignificantes aos olhos dos outros, pudesse me trazer tanta alegria.

Uma discussão com Francesco em que pudesse me sair melhor.

Um dia de sol, observando Alessandro caminhar pelo jardim. Despreocupadamente, como eu mesma nunca havia me sentido.

Saber que as pessoas a minha volta estavam seguras... Mas o que é segurança afinal?

Apenas uma sombra ilusória de nossos próprios desejos.

Desejos.

Nunca fui verdadeira com os meus. Nunca admite ter aquela parte obscura que Isaak fazia questão de trazer a tona.

E eu o odiei por isso.

Eu o odiei por achar que era sua culpa se eu me tornava má, mesquinha, fria e vazia com suas palavras.

Eu o odiei por todas as razões erradas.

Eu me tornei o monstro que ele tanto desejava ver. Não por ser sua cúmplice. Não por esconder informações daqueles que me protegem, mas apenas por admitir meus próprios desejos obscuros.

Nunca fui uma pessoa comum.

A maioria das mulheres da minha idade sonham com noites românticas sob a lua...

Eu sonho com uma noite sem lua.

Escuro como minha alma. Silenciosa como meus atos. E solitária.

Eu o desejei naquela ultima noite, quando as nuvens esconderam a lua temporariamente e apertei o gatilho, todos os sonhos que eu ainda escondia de mim mesma vieram à tona.

Frios. Dolorosos. Incomuns. Solitários.

Eu o amei... Do modo que apenas um monstro pode amar outro.

Egoísta. Passional. Sombrio.

* * *

**_N.A. – Primeira tentativa de fanfic de Trinity Blood._**

**_Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... E se ficou... Culpem a AngelloreXx. :)_**

**_Lima fofa, espere que goste:) _**

**_Obrigada a todo mundo que me agüentou reclamando sobre bloqueios com esse fic e em especial a Kisamadesu ( ela sabe por que XD)_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru_**


End file.
